Love Chornicles: You're Who You Are!
by KuroBakura
Summary: Just a Tsuzuki X Hisoka pairing. In the story, Hisoka is a intersexual.


_**Love Chornicles: You're Who You Are!**_

_**Note: Hisoka is a Hermaphrodite, and is also poor in the story! Also based on an idea I had. I know the confession part is quick,but, sorry, that's how it goes!Please don't review unless you like it. Well..on with the story!**_

_**It was a wonderful, sunny day in Tokyo, Japan, and Tsuzuki was walking in the park. When he noticed a young (about 15 years old) man, crying! He walked up to him. "Excuse me? Are you okay?" Tsuzuki said, noticing the cuts all over the young man's body! Suddenly, the boy cried out, "No, not at all! I'm in pain!" Tsuzuki scooped up the young boy, and started to run to the hospital. 2 hours later, a nurse came in to the room with the result of what happened. "This is a minor situation, he told me that aguy named "Watari" tried to take steal money from this man, and the man refused! So, he hid him behind a bush, took a knife and cut him!" the nurse said. "MayI go see him?" Tsuzuki asked."Yes." she said. So, Tsuzuki went to his room, and saw a breathing mask on him! "Oh GOD! I hope he doesn't die!" Tsuzuki thought.**_

__

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his cheek! It was him! He's ALIVE! "Hi, sorry I didn't get to met you very well. My name is Hisoka." He said, very weak. "Hi, my name is Tsuzuki." he said.Hisoka gave a weak smile, and said, "Lovely name." "Um...thanks! The doctor said you should be out tomorrow morning, so I'll take you home. Where do you live?" Tzusuki said, blushing. He saw tears come of Hisoka's beautiful, blue eyes. "I don't have a home. I'm very poor, and have eaten in week."Hisoka said. This shocked Tsuzuki! He didn't know that Hisoka was poor! He was too beautiful to be poor. "Are you kidding?" Tsuzuki asked. This also made Hisoka cry even more. "HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT! I DON'T HAVE ANY FAMILY ORA JOB! I HAVEN'T EVEN HAD CLEAN WATER TO DRINK, OR A SHOWER IN 2 WEEKS!" Hisoka wailed. "I-I-I'm sorry...I didn't know. I thought you a beautiful man like you would be a model or something!" Tsuzuki said. He sat down on the bed, and Hisoka cried inTsuzuki arms! "I"M SORRY! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Hisoka cried. Tsuzuki started to sing Hisoka a song he made up in the hospital.

After he sang the song, Hisoka was asleep, and so was Tsuzuki. With Hisoka in his arms. The next morning,Tsuzuki woke up seeing Hisoka ready to go. On the way home, Tsuzuki decided that he can stay with him. "Thanks for letting stay with you." Hisoka said. "No problem." He said. "MayI go take a shower, please?" Hisoka asked. "Of course! You have your own bathroom. You don'tneed to ask!" Tsuzuki said, happily. "Thanks!" He said, running upstairs to his bedroom. Tsuzuki thinking about Hisoka, "I think I love Hisoka. I mean he's sweet, kind, and beautiful, and I swear I saw breasts! I don't even give acrap! I still want him to be mine!" He heard Hisoka yelled, "Tsuzuki? Could you bring me a towel, please? I don't have any.""Sure! Be there in a minute!" Tsuzukiyelled, getting a towel from the linen closet.When he got up, he knocked on the door, and said, "Here you go!"he said, handing the towel to Hisoka. As he handed the towel to him, he noticed that Hisoka did have breasts, and a...well something else (of course,he did have his other thingy).

"Thank you." Hisoka said, closing the door.After that,until dinner, he couldn't stop thinking about what he saw earlier. As theywereeating dessert, Tsuzuki had toconfess his love to him,or he will never know if Hisoka loved him back! "H-Hisoka, I-I have to tell you something." Tsuzuki said. "Sure! What is it?" he asked. "Hisoka, I-I-I love you!" Tsuzuki said. Hisoka was shocked! "Y-Y-You do?" he said. "Yes." Tsuzuki said. " I love you, too! It just... I'm a hermaprodite. It must be a BIG turn-off for you." Hisoka said. Tsuzuki scoops up Hisoka in his arms, and kisses him on the forehead! "Listen, honey, I don't care if you have cancer, I still love you for you!" This time...IT WAS A BIG SMOOCH on the lips!

It was 10 o' clock, when Hisoka fell asleep in Tsuzuki's arms. He carried Hisoka up to HIS bedroom, and laid him on the other side of the him, leaving his arm out for him to sleep on.

"I love you." Tsuzuki whispered as he kissed him on the cheek. Finally, Tsuzuki drifted off into a peaceful slumber for the next 8 or 9 hours.

The end!

"Story 2 is coming soon!"


End file.
